


transformado de madeira à cinzas

by GlitteryStuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hospital, Hurt, Hurt Alec, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nothing explicit, Sadness, offscreen illness, part poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryStuff/pseuds/GlitteryStuff
Summary: Alec está deitado na cama. Magnus está ao seu lado. Ele não vai deixa-lo ir.Mas Alec não faz mais parte dessa Terra, agora.É hora de dizer adeus.[ AVISO: Isso é uma tradução para pt-br da fanfic "turned from wood to ashes", da(o)QueenyClairey, lembrem-se de checar o original ]





	transformado de madeira à cinzas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenyClairey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/gifts).
  * A translation of [turned from wood to ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477030) by [QueenyClairey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey). 

> Eu traduzi isso especificamente pra uma amiga minha, porque se eu tenho que sofrer, ela também tem que >:v (é tu mesma, Juliana)
> 
> [Leia o original, em inglês, aqui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477030)
> 
> Twitter do(a) autor(a) é @ClaireyCookey

  
_É difícil de segurar_  
Em algo tão esvaecido  
Ele sabe que está lá  
Sólido abaixo

_Mas agarra-lo_  
Toma-lo em suas mãos  
É difícil  
Sua mente não é o que uma vez foi

_Então ele ouve ao invez e tenta se libertar da névoa_

O bip constante da máquina dita o ritmo da vida de Alec. E Magnus o abraça, de todo o coração.

Maryse o acha perturbador enquanto ela fala com seu filho. Isabelle diz que ele a amedronta quando ela traz flores novas para o quarto do Alec. Jace fala mais alto para afogar o som e algumas vezes coloca os fones de ouvido mesmo quando segura uma mão pálida na sua.

Mas Magnus ama o som. Ele significa que o amor de sua vida ainda está aqui.

Quando o ritmo parou e eles foram corridos do quarto, jalecos brancos e uniformes azuis aglomerando ao seu redor, ele mesmo quase morreu.

Clary segurou sua mão o tempo todo. Até os bips retornarem.

Agora ele senta ao lado da cama e os assiste. Assiste o coração do Alec enquanto ele tremula fraco em seu peito.

Ele imagina se algum dia irá trocar o som do bip por ouvir voz de seu amado novamente?

E se ele não pode... imagina se vai durar mais que um dia sem o ritmo ao seu lado.

Eles já fizeram todos os testes. Não está claro se Alec ainda está lá dentro. Houveram momentos de grande animação temperados com momentos de dor aguda.

Mas agora Magnus espera. E escuta os bips.

\------------------------------------

_Fumaça se enrola no seu peito_  
Cachoeira reverberam por seus membros  
A batida de música assola sua cabeça  
Seu estômago tem gosto de ácido

_Cinzas se moldam juntas_  
O quebrado volta a ser inteiro  
Chamas sobrepujam seu corpo e depois departem  
E há o bip nos seus ouvidos

_O mesmo bip que ele têm escutado por quase um ano_

Quando seus olhos cor-de-avelã se abrem, ele não consegue focar aqui ou ali. Tudo é claro demais. Tudo é alto demais.

Ele sente uma mão segurar a sua, há pontas de dedos em sua face, ouve sons abafados que podem ser palavras meio-esquecidas, de muito tempo atrás. É alto demais. Então ele se foca no bip. O bip que parece interminável. É a linha que segura sua vida. Uma maneira de manter seu controle.

Ele o escuta enquanto seus olhos fecham. Escuta enquanto seus ouvidos param de funcionar... o "eu te amo" murmurado, ecoando nos seus ouvidos.

Ele dorme novamente.

\------------------------------

_No escuro_  
Olhos o assistem  
Entreabertos  
Dourados e brilhantes

_Eles iluminam seu caminho e o guiam_  
Em direção a luz  
Eles emanam a sensação de segurança  
Então ele segue

_Eles emanam a sensação de lar_

Quando seus olhos se abrem de novo, a luz é ofuscada. Ao seu lado ele sente uma presença, pesada com derrota. Dedos enrolados nos seus, atropeladamente pintados de verde e marrom. Como seus olhos, ele pensa.

Há um sentimento como amor nesse quarto. Como proteção também. Ele pode não lembrar totalmente. Mas o sentimento... é como voltar para casa.

Ele tenta apertar a mão que segura a sua própria. Mas seus músculos estão enfraquecidos ou os sinais não batem. Então ele deita ali e escuta a respiração firme e o ritmo do bip.

Ele está exausto. Como se ele estivesse se esforçando por tempo demais. Mas ele sabe no seu coração que ele só tem estado dormindo. Dormindo por um tempo, mas ainda assim, apenas dormindo.

Seus olhos não vão continuar abertos.

\-------------

_Relâmpago percorrendo suas veias_  
Poder na ponta de seus dedos  
Energia crepitante correndo pelo seu corpo  
Faíscas dançando na sua língua

_Palavras abafadas são bradadas_  
Claras nos seus ouvidos  
O bip é mais alto  
Mais pronunciado

_Ele está quase inteiro_

“Alexander,” A mão na sua está firmemente atada a ele. O quarto está cheio. Ele conta quatro ou cinco depois se concentra de volta no homem ao seu lado.

Ele é lindo. Seu cabelo enrolado ao redor de suas orelhas e caído sobre sua testa. Ele quer toca-lo, sentir a textura e se maravilhar quando for sedosamente macia.

Seu olhar vê tudo. Coisas que ele nunca havia visto antes. Como o glitter na pele caramelada. Pequenas e permanentes manchas de dourado e prata.

Esse é um bom homem. Um homem tocado por um anjo.

Seus olhos devaneiam até a beldade de cabelos negros, lábios franzidos enquanto ela olha de volta.

As enormes asas brancas que se estendem nas suas costas são um testamento de sua força. Ela é poder. Mas ele sabe que é o único que as vê.

O homem de cabelo dourado tem uma tatuagem delineada em sua pele. É reluzente com cobre e o marca como dela, da mulher agarrada a sua mão ao seu lado. Ele vê isso agora. Vê que ainda há mágica neste mundo.

A beldade de cabelo cobre tem uma aura rosa brilhante que torce e dobra, puxando os outros em sua direção para os guiar ou oferecê-los força.

Ao lado dela esta a sua mãe. Ele sabe que ela é sua, porque vê os próprios olhos sorrindo de volta. Ele sabe que ela é sua, porque ele a gravou em seu coração.

Seu sorriso retorcido o diz que ela sabe que ele não é dela por muito mais tempo. Ela é a única que consegue ver.

A escuridão que o cerca. Que consome seu corpo como um banquete.

O homem, seu amor ele sabe, segura sua mão mais firme e pressiona beijos suaves na sua pele.

Todos eles o fitam enquanto ele fita de volta. Mas ninguém quebra o silêncio.

Talvez ele esteja errado.

Talvez todos eles saibam seu destino.

Eles se reúnem ao seu redor, vozes rompem o silêncio, mas tudo que Alec escuta é o bip.

Está acelerando, agora. Correndo em direção ao fim. Ele sabe.

\--------------

_Os segundos passam_  
O filme roda  
Memórias.  
Dentro da sua cabeça está um redemoinho de cores

_Olhar perto demais dói_  
Sabendo que é a última vez  
Mas um rosto se sobressai  
Pele caramelada  
Manchada de glitter

_Mais uma olhada_

Magnus assiste os olhos de Alec cintilarem ao abrir. Vê o momento de reconhecimento. Magnus engole um punhado de ar e tenta falar. Mas as palavras estão presas.

"Te...amo..." Alec gunhe.

Lágrimas caem livremente e pingam no peito de Alec. O manto de seda escurece abaixo.

Lágrimas do Magnus. Alec já chorou todas as suas, dentro de si.

Lábios macios tocam os seus secos e Alec tem esperança.

Esperança de que é como os contos de fadas que o contavam quando era jovem.

Mas a dor perfurante grita que não.

"Eu te amo, Alexander, para sempre,"

Ele sabe.

Alec tenta olhar por mais tempo. Mas ele está tão cansado agora. Ele foi presenteado com uma última olhada em caramelo dourado e cheio de glitter.

Agora ele está indo. Afundando em negro. O bip desvanece em seus ouvidos.

\--------------

_Ele é poeira_  
Ondulando pelo ar  
Dispersando acima e além  
De suas bochechas manchadas de lágrimas

_Nada que ele possa tocar_  
Presença não vista  
Simplesmente pó flutuando  
Aterrissando em seus ombros

_Enquanto ele se instala,_  
Ele quer ficar  
Mas a vida é uma chama curta  
Transformada de madeira à cinzas

_Ele teve seu momento ao sol._

Magnus estende uma mão, espalha terra de cima. Solta uma rosa vermelha. Amor eterno.

"Eu amo você Alexander. Agora descanse."


End file.
